goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
MUGEN
MUGEN is a computer game, where different fighters beat each other up. This game also has assist trophies, custom moves and final smashes. When going against unlockable characters, to unlock them you have to defeat them by pinning him or her for the 3 count. Assist trophy characters *Dumbo *Guido *Young Simba *Cassie the Dragon *Riptor *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) *Kaiser Nazario *Woody Woodpecker *Kooky Von Koopa *Fangface the Werewolf *Carol (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokemon that come out from Poke Balls: *Pyroar (Male) *Donphan *Chatot *Kecleon *Delphox *Gardevoir * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vetrans: *Jazzi/Blue Ranger *Custard/Purple Ranger *Foo/Orange Ranger *Noodle/Red Ranger *Ka-Chung/Brown Ranger *B.B. Jammies (as a shield for Jazzi) *Summer/Green Ranger *Kimee *Curtis *Shaun *Jenn *Karla *Peppa Pig *Oobi *Yugo (Wakfu) *UD (Chuck's Choice) *Lizard King *Duckbill King *Elephant King *Reggie (Free Birds) *Bing Bong *Classified *Sharptooth *Chanticleer *Aslan *Freddy Ferret *Hank (Finding Dory) *Cyber Woo *Lucina *Astro Boy *Hulk *Monica *Bendy the Devil *Shreeky *Dark Bowser *Randy (Big Nate) *Jimmy De Santa *King Garon *Miguel Rivera *Héctor *Imelda *Ernesto de la Cruz *Shinx *Phanpy *Archen *Treecko *Buzzwole *Pheremosa *Stakataka *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Dood (Doodlez) *Paty *Rafa *Dr. Xaropé *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Newcomers: *The Georginator *Minami Luna *Shimajiro Shimano *Mimirin Midohara *Zota Ikeno *Torippii Sorano *Sakurako Koinuma *Kikko Hayashida *Monta Kimura *Dragon Justus *Alex the Lion *Horton the Elephant *Blu *Rango *Nick Wilde *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K. *Nova *Phoenix *Rocket Raccoon *Sentinel *She-Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Storm *Super-Skrull *Taskmaster *Thanos *Thor *Ultron *Venom *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *X-23 *Akuma *Amaterasu *Arthur *Crimson Viper *Chris Redfield *Chun-Li *Dante *Felicia *Firebrand *Frank West *Hsien Ko *Jill *Jedah Dohma *Mike Haggar *Monster Hunter *Morrigan Aensland *Nathan Spencer *Nemesis *Phoenix Wright *Ryu *Sigma *Spencer *Strider Hiryu *Trish *Tron Bonne *Vergil *Viewtiful Joe *Wesker *X *Zero *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Overdrive Ostrich *Brave Heart Lion *Playful Heart Monkey *Cozy Heart Penguin *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Swift Heart Rabbit *Bright Heart Raccoon *Loyal Heart Dog *Proud Heart Cat *Gentle Heart Lamb *Treat Heart Pig *Geon *Woo *Astro Guy *Rocky *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania *Megazord Unlockable characters: (Unlockable after fulfilling some conditions such as Survival mode, Event matches, Arcade mode, or VS mode) *Iris (Megaman X4) (How to Unlock: *Giffany (How to Unlock: *Dark Magician Girl (How to Unlock: *Azura (How to Unlock: Complete Event 6: Save-Ums duel, Survive 40 or more matches with Storm Eagle or play 40 smash matches) *Annet Myer (How to Unlock: *Maria Posada (How to Unlock: *Casey Kelp (How to Unlock: *Seaberry Delight (How to Unlock: *Nowi (How to Unlock: *Roll Light (How to Unlock: *Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (How to Unlock: *Ranamon (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Bowser Jr., survive 25 or more matches as Bubble Crab, or play 25 smash matches) *Female/Male Kana (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Jazzi, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer or Foo) *Shigure (How to Unlock: Complete Event 8: It's past your bedtime) *Dwyer (How to Unlock: *Sophie (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Midori (How to Unlock: *Shiro (How to Unlock: *Kiragi (How to Unlock: *Asugi (How to Unlock: *Selkie (How to Unlock: *Hisame (How to Unlock: *Mitama (How to Unlock: *Caledori (How to Unlock: *Rhajat (How to Unlock: *Seigbert (How to Unlock: *Forrest (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ignatius (How to Unlock: *Velouria (How to Unlock: *Percy (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ophelia (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Soleil (How to Unlock: *Nina (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Athena Asamiya (How to Unlock: Event Match: *Event 1: Mario's Adventure - Mario is on his adventure and must fight against Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania that is destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. Playable Character - Mario *Event 2: Jet's Revenge - Jet is on his nemesis mode by being a bad user and wants to cause trouble at The Lakeside by killing Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku. But Azura is protecting the Lion Guard by snapping him out of being a bad user with her song. Destroy her Lion Guard friends while avoiding her sing attack, and when she sings at you to snap you out of being a bad user don't get damaged by the water notes. Playable Character - Jet the Hawk *Event 3: Alice and the bullies - Alice is constantly getting bullied by Bowser Jr., Randy Betancourt and Ranamon at Pop'n Academy! Help her destroy those bullies by screaming "NO!" forming a pseudo projectile, dropping a girder on the opponent or summoning a troop of Carolyn's clones to stampede them. Playable character - Alice *Event 4: Challenge Island apocalypse - Three giant girls Azura, Maria Posada and Dark Magician Girl are destroying Challenge Island, Japan. Facing them is a young red wingless seprent dragon named Dragon Justus. Playable character - Dragon Justus *Event 5: The Japanese white rabbit that cried Werewolf - Mimirin Midorihara is getting ambushed by a werewolf and its 2 allies: Shadow Kikko Hayashida and Shadow Akio Toriyama! Destroy them with your crying or your biting. Playable Character - Mimirin Midorihara *Event 6: Save-Ums duel - Custard VS Jazzi, a big war of the Save-Ums! Playable character - Custard *Event 7: Bing Bong's rampage - Hey Reggie, when did Giffany get so big. Huh? Playable character - Bing Bong *Event 8: It's past your bedtime - The Save-Ums are staying up for the night and are throwing an all night party. Maybe lullaby will stop them and put them to sleep. Playable character - Azura *Event 9: Gargantuans - The Incredible Hulk VS Azura the lady of the lake, a big war of the Titans. Playable character - Hulk *Event 10: Lady Maud on the loose - Lady Maud is going out of control. Only one can put her down. Playable character - Minami Luna Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games Category:Super smash bros Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Lion Guard show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog